Angel of Mine
by Queen of Curses
Summary: (COMPLETED&EDITED) Yet another song fic about Seto and Yami. 4th to be exact. Seto writes a letter to Yami about what he has always felt. A bit sappy and emotional, though. I suggest you grab a box of tissues before reading this.
1. Seto

****

Angel of Mine

By Queen of Curses

~*~

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Seto, Yami, or the song 'Angel of Mine' sung by Monica.

****

~*~

__

Dear Yami,

How are you doing? You're probably wondering why I'm sending this letter to you. Well, it's hard to explain. You don't know how nervous and uneasy I am right now, as I write this. I should get to the point of this letter very soon.

I think you've already heard the news that Mokuba........died a week ago. There was a funeral for Mokuba. The only one who attended was I. I didn't want anyone else to come, to see me crying. I have a reputation, you know. Anyways, after the funeral, I had the idea of doing something. 

Don't think me insane, for I already am, but I'm killing myself tonight. I figured there's no point of living if your only living relative is...well, not living anymore. So I wish to tell you something that I think is important that you might know.

I hope that you're in a private area, for in my mind, I picture that you'll be shocked with the news that I bear. Yami...I love you. Please....please don't throw this letter away. I hoped to tell you this before I pass away. Oh, shit, please, you have to understand how I feel! Fuck, now my tears are messing up the ink.

Remember the time we first met? We were both in a club somewhere in the city. I was buying a drink when I felt eyes on my back. When I turned around, it was you. Damn, you were just so bloody perfect! Who could resist you?

On with this letter...I never knew what you were thinking when I saw you checking me out. I thought that you could have possibly liked me. But years after knowing you, I just threw the thought away. There was no way in God's name that you could have been interested in me, a worthless person who's only liked for his money. 

Oh, I always knew love couldn't be bought. To me, money is just useless. It can't give anything to you. Well, nothing really that important anyways. It can't buy friendship, trust, loyalty, and love. Just like the saying goes: "The best things are free."

If you'd have only known what I've felt all these years. I would have given up anything to be with you. You could have called it an obsession. But after 10 years of knowing you and being around you...whether in high school, college, or our weekly chess club, I never did lose feelings for you, even if I did know they wouldn't be returned in a million years.

Yami, there's something special about you that I can't quite describe. And keeping these feelings hidden all this time makes me feel like I'm bleeding in the inside, until I finally told you. And now all the bleeding has stopped, but it still hurts inside.

I've watched you every time I could possibly have. I saw you talking with your friends, spending time with your Aibou, or just see you walk by me. Yami, I don't think you know how it feels to be so close to someone, but yet so far. 

****

~*~

When I first saw you I

Already knew

There was something inside

Of you

Something I thought that I 

Would never find

Angel of Mine

I looked at you looking at me

Now I know why they say

The best things are free

I don't belove you boy you are

So fine

Angel of mine

How you changed my world 

You'll never know

I'm different now you 

Helped me grow

You came into my life 

Sent from above

When I lacked of hope

You showed me love 

I'm checkin for you 

Boy you're right on time

Angel of Mine

****

~*~

__

Remember the time we were always science project partners during high school? Or the short times we shared having a little conversation? Do those times mean nothing to you? Those times meant almost everything to me.

Now, on to business-like things, even if I'm not in that sort of mood. Since there's no one to run Kaiba Corporation, you and Yugi can handle that can you? I've already made death wishes that are now legal. So when there's news that I've already passed away, go to my mansion, go to the 2nd floor bathroom, and open up the tile that's green. It should be easy, seeing the 2nd floor bathroom entirely consists of white tiles. 

Inside the secret compartment are my legal death wishes that I wish to be carried out. So you and Yugi will run Kaiba Corporation, make millions off of it, and do whatever you want with the money.

****

~*~

Nothing means more to me than

What we shared

No one this so well can ever compare

Let's start the way you move

You're still on my mind

Angel of Mine

Whatcha mean to me you'll 

Never know

Deep inside I need to show

I never knew I could feel

Each moment

As if they were new

Every breath that I take 

The love that we make

I only share it with you

****

~*~

__

So, Yami, I guess this is goodbye. Remember me, and how I felt about you. Remember all, the times we shared and please, let them mean more to you than they did before. And, no, I won't see you in heaven. I have a feeling that I'll be joining Satan. 

I love you very much, and I don't care whether you feel the same of not. My feeling will never change, and I hope you know that. And one more thing, you shouldn't worry in the future whether you'll go to heaven or hell.

That's because...er...it's very stupid to say this...and... um....pretty embarrassing to say...but I guess these are my final words to you, Yami. You're my angel. My dark angel.

****

~*~

I looked at you looking at me

Now I know why they say

The best things are free

I don't belove you boy you are

So fine

Angel of mine

How you changed my world 

You'll never know

I'm different now you

Helped me grow

****

~*~

__

Love,

Seto Kaiba

****

~*~

Angel of Mine

****

~*~

__

QOC: I don't know if it's the song, the fic, or me. But after I wrote this, I read it over and I found myself crying my eyes out. Well, please review and no flames please. 


	2. Yami

****

Angel of Mine

By Queen of Curses

~*~

__

Disclaimer: Didn't you see the one in the last chapter?

****

~*~

__

Dear Seto,

I'm very sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I never knew you to be a person to commit suicide, but I really never knew you that well. Now I regret never telling you that I feel the same for you as you do for me. I regret a lot of things. For never telling you I loved you...for never getting to know you better...for never being there when you needed comfort...and now you're gone. 

As I read your letter, my eyes watered and are still crying even now. You said in your letter that you thought those moments we spend together meant nothing to me. But you're wrong (no offense). I cherished those times. 

****

~*~

If I knew it would be the last time

That I see you walk out the door,

I would give you a hug and a kiss

And call you back for one more.

****

~*~

__

And I just saw you the day before the night you killed yourself. If I had known that it would be the last time......I would have stopped you, or at least have told you all of my feelings. Now, it's too late. You're dead and gone, and you don't even know that I bloody damn love you! But now, it's too late.......

****

~*~

If I knew it would be the last time

I'd hear you voice lifted up in praise,

I would video tape each action and word,

So I could play them back day after day.

If I knew it would be the last time

I would be there to share your day,

Well I'm sure you'll have so many more,

So I can't let this one slip away.

For surely there's always a tomorrow

To make up or an oversight,

And we always get a second chance

To make everything just right.

****

~*~

__

I know there's so much you and I have been through due to the recent events. Sorrow, pain, regrets, guilt, and all those other things. You felt them for your brother's death. I felt them for your death.

We really had good times together. I remember when at the prom, both of us were just sitting in a corner, talking just to pass the time. Hehehe. That was because we both had no dates. It's not like no one asked me. There were probably hundreds of girls trying to get me to be their date, but I just rejected them all, knowing I would never get over you.

****

~*~

But just in case I might be wrong

And today is all I get,

I'd like to say how much I love you

And hope we never forget.

Tomorrow is mot promised to anyone

Young or old alike,

And today may be the last chance

You get to hold your loved one tight.

****

~*~

__

Seto, I 'm just leaving this letter by your grave during your funeral. I guess I'll be the only one there. I'll leave this letter along with a black rose. Remember during graduation from college? You found a black rose, picked it and gave it to me, pricking yourself in the process. That was so sweet of you.

Just know that I love you. I love you very much and don't EVER forget that. Well, it's time to close up this letter. Goodbye, love.

****

~*~

So if you're waiting for tomorrow

Why not do it today?

For if tomorrow never comes,

You'll surely regret the day.

****

~*~

__

Your Dark Angel,

Yami

****

~*~

Take time to say "I'm sorry,"

"Please forgive me," "Thank you," or "It's okay."

And if tomorrow never comes,

You'll have no regrets about today.

~*~


	3. The Funeral

****

Angel of Mine

By Queen of Curses

~*~

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...you people must know that by now. If you don't, you SHOULD.

****

~*~

__

The day of Seto's funeral...such a memory. It was a dark, gloomy day, raining slightly. And there Yami sat, under a weeping willow tree. He was just staring at the gravestone of his love.

He didn't know exactly how long he had been there. But he knew that the undertaker and the priest had already left. And there he still was, sitting, with both the weather and the tree to match his mood. 

Any onlooker would have just thought he was going to kill himself, from the look on his face. But inside, he felt Seto was in a good place...a better place. Even though Seto had said he was going to Hell, Yami doubted that wholeheartedly. Yeah, Seto did a few wrongs in his life, but surely, it had not been enough for God to turn away from him.

Since the day after he read the letter Seto sent him, he never shed a tear. But that's not because he didn't love him. He did...or should the proper term be does? Yes, he does love him, for Seto is still alive in his heart, no matter what happens. Unconditional love.......

And Yami stood up, not knowing how long he's been sitting under the weeping willow tree, and placed two items beside Seto's grave, before he finally left...a letter...and a single black rose.

And so, time went on. But for some strange reason, the letter never got worn out by any type of weather, and the single black rose never wilted or died away........

Unconditional love........

****

~*~


	4. We Still Have Many More Days

****

Angel of Mine

By Queen of Curses

~*~

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't sue me.

****

~*~

When you think that you just got to know a person

When they leave, and you're sad

Don't let the feeling worsen

You should think of the happy times

You should know that we'll still have a link

And we could think of our bond every time we wink

We could still learn about each other

In other ways

And to do that, we still have many more days

****

~*~

__

People say that when one lovebird dies, its partner has no will or spirit to live on. Many just think of it as a saying, but to others, its a fact. Take the case of Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba for example...

One had left the world of the living, while the other stayed on earth. A few weeks after Yami attended Seto's funeral, he was found dead on the street holding on to a liquor bottle and a letter. 

The police guessed he was either run over by a vehicle, or the liquor in his system was too much for him. But Yugi, Yami's lighter half, knew better. Yugi knew his yami wished for death, ever since his beloved had passed away.

As tears flowed down Yugi's face, he whispered a few random statements to the corpse of his darker side. 

"You wished for death...your wish was granted."

"Death is no one's friend, Yami."

"But I think it just became your best friend."

****

~*~

__

Up in heaven, Yami had been searching for endless hours for his love. Soon, he got tired and decided to take a nap upon one of the softer clouds.

When he woke, he found a special someone on another cloud not too far away. Yami flew with pure white feathery wings in order to reach his destination. When he did reach his destination, the blue-eyed brunette turned around to face him.

When Yami saw row upon row of black feathers, he inaudibly gasped.

Seto sadly smiled and hugged his love. When both parted, there was an eerie silence between the both of them. Yami as the one who broke it.

"Now I guess you're my dark angel now." He said, examining the black wings the other had.

"Nope, you're still my dark angel, and you'll always be." Seto whispered, hugging Yami again.

"There's so much I have to tell you." Yami said against his love's chest.

"Take your time. We have forever."

****

~*~

We still have many more days

****

~*~


End file.
